1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light-emitting device and a display device including the same, and more particularly, to a light-emitting device using side illumination and a display device including the light-emitting device in at least one pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) has been employed for various products, e.g., a lighting apparatus and a backlight of a display device, because the LED has a longer lifespan and lower power consumption than other light sources. In general, a LED used as a backlight of a display device may be arranged in an edge portion or a lower portion of the display device and project light to a pixel of the display device. However, non-uniformity of luminance may occur or optical efficiency may be degraded according to a distance between the LED and each pixel.